I Desire Evania
by E.Winters
Summary: Loki longs to see his love once more in the power of dreams...


To which he remained alone that night, once more like he had done so often these past years…his heart consuming itself in its loss and yearning to which it only belonged to another, beyond worlds and places that were now hidden to the race of Asgard.

Women would offer themselves to him in return for an ounce of pleasure and want from this lonesome Prince. He was though immovable to many whom come to please and serve him in ways of the physical, adamant to his state of being, only dreaming of that one woman so far from him and never pursuing the hearts of many that stood before him.

His brother would shout words of confusion his way when Loki would dismiss a young maid from his room although to Thor's approval, many times would he accept their bodies, just so he could receive the comfort he once had with a lady whom was compassionate to Loki's pain and to which they promised themselves to one another eternally.

The darkness pulled him closer to sleep as he lay still upon the bed in his chambers, only wanting to escape the place to which he so often in his times of youth referred to as his home. The light only streaming through his open window was the moon, the moon to be the time of Evania's awakening of spirit and a time that Loki would anticipate endlessly. His hands placed upon his torso as his breath stilled to regular beats as his heart, he dreamed away…far from the golden ways of Asgard, the many moons that surrounded him and to a place where the azure's and emerald's shined bright as the evening star that was then to be their only source of light.

The quiet air of Asgard transformed to the peaceful night, Loki, transfixing on the sound of water running smoothly, something to be familiar to him and the presence of another, hovering above his pacific state.

Loki smiled gently as he felt the hurt erase from his memory and was suddenly filled to the present of love and want from whom was here with him.

"_Loki..."_ The voice whispered to him so softly, Loki could not help but calm his troubled mind. She placed a kiss upon his lips to help stir him awake to the dream that was unfolding before him. His eyes, cautious yet anxious slowly opened, and to what he thought would appear, it was better than expected.

Her deep, consoling eyes bore to his, sparkling to the evening stars light, reflecting from the small stream beside them. Her hair, long to the edge of her spine, waved and curled about her face, her soft featured face that Loki would so often before, carefully examine so he could remember each detail. She never faulted to stop his heart from beating to her beauty. Her lips drew him to her, a teasing stance she knew she contained, he would beg her for kisses and he would comply with whatever she wished. She had only ever wished for his love in return.

"Tis a dream." He whispered as he placed his long, dexterous hand to the side of her face, caressing the soft skin placed there.

"A dream you had wished for."

"Yes." He answered. So many words he wanted to say yet they were lost to him whenever he saw her, physically and mentally they were lost. She gently touched his smooth raven hair, lightly gliding it through her fingers, soothing the small tangles that stood there.

Her eyes wondered his face in pure bliss, her prince had returned to her, even if it were to be short, his presence was still here. Within Loki's thoughts, he begged for her eyes to meet his once more, so he could become lost deep within them, yet she remained studying his features, running her fingers across his sharp cheekbones, his pale complexion, all to tease yet familiarise herself to him.

"Evania…" he whispered. Her hand placed on his chest as her eyes lagged back to his, Loki sighing in relief.

"What troubles you my love?"

"Many things to which I wish not to burden these moments we have…" He responded lifting his head from the soft surface it lay upon so he could retrieve a kiss from her soft, enticing lips. She complied without hesitance as she pulled them both from their lying manner, Loki's hand trailing to the back of her delicate neck.

He sat still with his legs elevated against the soft bench that stood by the riverside as she perched, gripping to Loki's shoulders as the kiss, yet soft, was filled with passion.

"My Loki…" she breathed against his lips.

"My heart…"

"Speak to me of what hurts you." She offered as she slid her hand to rest upon his heart. Loki knew he could confide in her, she would listen with patience and kindness towards him while he was able to relieve his pain but he couldn't nor wouldn't speak of the matters away from them. He slowly shook his head tearing his eyes away from her sweet soul. "You've never hesitated before me…what has changed?"

"Changed…my love Evania you know what has changed. That fact I can no longer touch you without fear of waking, that you are not so easily in my grasp, that to be able to be with you, I must dream and be taken into the darkness…" he voice grew dark as the thought of what had parted them erupted in him.

"Loki-" she attempted to ease him.

"No Evania please let us speak of nothing of our separate worlds. Let us be here…within the world where we belong." he begged.

"Loki…you do not belong here as I do not belong in the palace and royalties of Asgard..."

"You belong to my heart and I to yours. Where ever you are, I belong." She removed her hand from his chest as her once pleased face, turned solemn to the realities that were sinking into her mind. She stood from the bench and walked merely but a few feet away to rest her hands against the silvery stoned balcony that sparkled beneath the Evening Star.

Loki, without faulting, once her presence was away from him, followed her to where she stood, their shadows falling against the ground behind them.

He stood, facing the side of her, allowing his hand to trail down her spine, his fingers running through her silk hair.

"I'm sorry…"

"The truth you should never apologise for."

"I know but…I just…Evania I miss you constantly." He whispered in sadness as he lay his forehead against her head, his other hand resting on top of hers, clutching to the warmth.

"I know Loki…never a day goes by where I don't wish for you to be here as it once was…you loved it here when you could freely visit this place."

"That was before the time of your kind came to an end…"

"What you see now my love…it does not remain." Her voice, quenched with sadness as she stared out across the world she once knew to be her home and a sanctuary to Loki for when he took his time to be far from Asgard. The leaves against the trees shrouded them from the once-know world, the sharp edges laying still to the silence of the wind about them. The water, running past, resembling the tears Loki shed to the loss of his heart as the single star that represent Evania to Loki glistened above it.

"I wish I had come with you-"

"No…I wouldn't wish that for you."

"What?" he asked pulling back and begging for her to look at him. "A place of peace, where the heart is free to conjure whatever it wants…heaven."

"Darkness Loki, darkness…that is where I am. The only light burning to me is the distant memory of you that my spirit was able to hold on to. The evening star is what I am…the only star seen from Asgard because I never wish to parted from you…I have distanced myself from my kind…my love you have a life in Asgard, you reside within a life Loki-"

"My life was worth nothing once you left."

"Take that back…"

"I will not." He said defiantly gripping tighter to her. "Look at me Evania…" he whispered against her skin.

She turned slowly to him as he wrapped his arm about her waist so she was unable to escape him easily. "The only reason I remain where I am is because you told me…you made me promise and the only place to see the lonely angel of an Evening Star in all the nine realms is Asgard…without that I would have followed you to the peace that now lies with you."

"The only peace I feel is that you are alive and well-"

"Yet my heart and soul is broken."

She smiled sadly at him as her hand gently rubbed his chest in comfort, her eyes sparkling with the crystal tears that would soon dare to fall from her auburn eyes. "I did not want that to happen…I never thought a man, let alone a mighty Prince of Asgard, would have ever of fallen in love with me…a kind…someone who's race is no more…"

"I never thought someone of such beauty would ever return the love…"

"How could I not?" his eyes brightened to her words as he leant into her to kiss her lips once more. "Ah…your lips are far more heavenly than where I am…" she breathed against his lips. He chuckled as he ran his fingers through her hair once more.

"How much longer do we have my love?"

"As long as you wish. I am only here at your will…"

"I wish to stay here forever…I beg you, never leave me."

"_I never will Loki…never…" _Evania's voice began to distance itself from Loki, and sudden urge of panic arising to him. He grasped to her hand, his eyes widening to the thought of awakening and leaving her. _"…peace Loki…" _she soothed attempting to calm him. She brought her delicate hand to the back of his neck, curling her fingers to the strands of her at the back. She rose to reach his lips, them brushing lightly across his to make him wish for more_. "I love you…"_

"Evania!" Loki's form sat upright with his heart racing as the blood coursing through his veins turned cold to the thoughts of leaving her to the darkness once more. He clutched to his chest trying to calm his shaking form as the sunlight streamed through his room, the painful light that he wanted far away, resting across his bare torso…how he wished the night would cloak the beaming sun so he could catch glimpse of his evening star…his heart…his Evania just once more before the day would live a life and become a memory.

The yearning for the nightfall had already begun deep within his soul.


End file.
